Yu-Gi-Oh: A New Evil
by YugiKetchum810
Summary: When a new evil threatens the world, it's up to our heroes, Yugi and the Pharaoh, and their friends to band together to stop this new threat an once again save the world
1. A New Evil Arises

Yu-Gi-Oh: A New Evil

chapter 1: A New Evil Arises

It was a warm summer day in Domino City. Yugi and the Pharaoh were hanging out in the game shop with the gang. "Man, it's good to see Bakura and Marik again," Yugi said smiling as everyone else laughed and enjoyed themselves. "Yes," the Pharaoh said, nodding his head in agreement. "It's always nice to have everyone together." "Hey, Yug," Joey said. "Come here for a sec." Yugi got up and walked over to Joey. "What's up, Joey?" Joey moved away and revelaed Tristan asleep on the ground with Duke. They had both fallen asleep and were hugging each other in their sleep. Tea, Bakura, and Marik were snickering and taking pictures of the two of them with their cell phones. "This is so going on my social profile," Joey said as he uploaded his copy of the picture to his main page. Yugi couldn't help but take a picture of his own.

Tristan and Duke yawned and woke up. "Wow, what a great nap," Tristan said. "Yeah," Duke said. They looked at each other then noticed they were hugging. They yelled as they pulled away immediately. The rest of the gang laughed. Even the Pharaoh couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "It's not funny," Duke said. "You better delete that photo, Joey," Tristan said. "Too late," Joey said. "I already uploaded it to my social profile." "You what?!" Tristan and Duke both said in unison. "You better take it down before I make you," Tristan threatened. "You have to catch me first!" Joey said. He took off laughing. "Get back here, Wheeler!" Tristan said as he and Duke chased after Joey. Yugi and the Pharaoh laughed as they watched on.

A glow suddenly came from Yugi's pocket. "Huh?" He reached into his pocket. "What is it, Yugi?" the Pharaoh said. "I don't know," Yugi said. He pulled out his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards. "Something's going on with my cards." The cards continued to glow until Yugi and the Pharaoh were teleported to an unknown place. "Where are we?" Yugi said. "I'm not sure," the Pharaoh said. "But something tells me we were brought here for a reason." "But what reason?" Yugi said. "You've been summoned by us," a male voice that belonged to a young man said. "Who said that?" Yugi said as he and the Pharaoh looked around. Two small balls appeared in front of them and took the forms of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. "It was you two who summoned us, am I correct?" the Pharaoh said. "Yes, my Pharaoh," the Dark Magician Girl said. "The world is in danger yet again." "What kind of danger? Yugi said.


	2. A Familar Face

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

"The world is in danger yet again." "What kind of danger?" Yugi said. Yugi and The Pharaoh appeared in the game shop again. "Yug?" Joey said. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But the world is in danger again," Yugi said. "What kind of danger?" Bakura said. "I'm not sure," Yugi said. "Hey, guys, it's getting late. we should go upstairs and get some sleep," Marik said. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go for a walk," Yugi said. "Alright, Yug," Joey said as everyone else headed upstairs to the living room.

In a temple in the middle of the ocean, a figure cloaked in a brown robe watched them. He had a familiar look that one would know, but have trouble placing. He watched as Yugi left the game shop. "Excellent, he's alone," the figure said. "Soon you'll be home, my child." He turned and left the temple and headed to Domino City to collect his latest prize. Yugi walked around Domino City deep in thought. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl told me there was a new danger threatening the world. But what could it be?" he said a litte worried. He sat on a bench wondering what they're gonna have to do to stop the evil this time.

The figure in the brown cloak stood watching froma great distance, but stayed hidden in the shadows. He took out a green stone and held it up in the moonlight and the stone started glowing green. Yugi looked in the direction and saw the green light shining. "Huh?" He got up and started moving toward the light, almost as if in a trance, holding the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards in his hand. "What's that?" As Yugi got to the light, the figure snuck up behind him and grabbed him, putting his hand over Yugi's mouth as he yelled out. Yugi was helpless as he disappeared with the figure, dropping his cards as he disappeared.

As he disappeared, Yugi lost consciousness. He woke up a few hours later tied to a post in the temple. "Where am I?" he said as he looked around. "Why am I tied to this post?" Yugi started to struggle to break free. "Now, now, my child, you mustn't struggle. You're my guest here. You must relax," a voice said. "Who said that?" Yugi said as he looked around for the source of the voice. "Why it was me," the figure said as he moved into the light. "Who are you?" Yugi said. "Come now, surely you remember," the figure said as he removed his hood. "Me." Yugi stared in shock. "Dartz?!"


End file.
